To Mix Fire with Gasoline
by Kendall N.S
Summary: To teach James Potter to dance, was to teach a Rhino to not destroy a China Shop. Though Lilly Evans didn't know why she found it so attractive. First Installment of the Rhythm Series.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

…

**To mix Fire with Gasoline** _[JamesXLilly]_

…

Not a cloud in the sky for the beautiful spring day in Hogsmeade. The young Lilly Evans stood in front of the ballet studio and she pursed her lips. It was open and she was the only on there, but she was awfully tired. She had to wake up even earlier than usual to get there without lessons going on.

A yawn escaped her lips as she walked in, a small bell tinkling to announce her entrance. Relish filled her as her feet hit the cool, wooden floor. A small, wistful, smile traced her lips as she set her bag to the ground. She shed her jacket to reveal a black leotard with red gemstones decorating it. This was a symbolic way of representing Gryffindor.

She pulled her wand out from the duffle bag that she brought with her, it floated behind her as she tapped it gently. It fell down with the lightest sound before she tapped the radio in the corner wordlessly. The soft echo of a violin filled the mirror-walled room as she warmed up. Hardly any time had passed at all before she was dancing gracefully across the room. Her motions were fluid just before a loud 'pop' resounded—"Evans?"

Lilly quickly fell from the movement she was in to give the one and only James Potter a glare for ruining her bliss. His messy black hair seemed to have calmed somewhat and his eyes sparkled mischievously as he took in her mortified form. From her crimson hair, that was tied back, to her long, pantyhose-clad legs. Before he could even look straight into her glare—he whistled.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Lilly spat at him, her face heating up.

"Enjoying the view of Miss Lilly Evans—the ballerina extraordinaire!" James exclaimed melodramatically, his arms flinging out as if he was showing off the large room.

Lilly's eyebrow twitched out of pure irritation, "Get out."

"Nah, I think I'd find it much more enjoyable to watch you dance for me, Evans." He said with a broad grin.

Lilly snatched up her wand from her bag and pointed it at him threateningly, her almond shaped eyes narrowed. He suddenly looked wary as he eyed her wand.

"You wouldn't."

"I'm 17," She said scathingly even though her voice was coated with sugar, "I'm able to without being kicked out of Hogwarts, Toerag."

She began to ponder what hex she should throw at him before an idea struck her and a Cheshire grin spread across her cheeks. A sigh escaped her lips and she allowed her arm to fall back to her side. "Fine, I guess you can stay…."

"Really?" James asked skeptically with an eyebrow raised, it wasn't fun when she was agreeing with him.

"……If you dance." She said with an evil grin and he noticeably paled. He was just as famous for his large, lumbering feet as he was for his incredible antics with the marauders. In other words, he was completely and utterly graceless.

"I would _love_ to dance with you, Evans." He said as he held his hand out for her's mockingly. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she took his hand. Both were up for the challenge. Though to say James was surprised would have been an understatement. She certainly did dance circles around his inelegant form. He certainly did try to match her limber steps, but he only made a fool of himself in the end. But boy did he have fun doing it.

His uneasy steps in trying to catch Lilly certainly made it hard for her to keep these terrible giggles at bay, a few even escaped. Though she was sure he couldn't hear them since he was trying so hard to keep his balance.

"Why not quit now, Potter?" She asked him teasingly, "Or are you waiting 'till you trip?"

"Nope," James said with a resilient grin, "I'm gonna wait 'till I trip _twice_."

Lilly snorted and danced over to him with a devilish smirk, "We can get that over with, now can't we?" Before he could say another word, she glided very close to him. Her small hands on his chest, as if she was going to give him a kiss. His lips were puckered and his eyes closed as she quickly swept her feet into his ankles. This sent him tumbling down, landing flat on his face. He made, what sounded like, a growl before grabbing at her ankle just before she stepped away. Her fingers came up to touch her heart shaped lips as a rather odd laugh came from her throat.

"You are a truly graceful, Toerag, you are." She said sarcastically, a smirk began to trace out her lips.

"Nice job, Evans, but I believe I said I would have to trip twice to make me leave."

"Would you like me to trip you again?"

"No!" James immediately interjected with his hands up, "Though there is another way to get me out…."

"How?" She asked without hesitation, she wanted her practice time before the ten' o'clock class started.

"Go on a date with me."

His words made her freeze for a moment in contemplation. Wait a minute, why was she even thinking about it? This was James 'Toerag' Potter. She began to laugh, "Yeah, sure, as long as you get dance lessons."

"Well, then," He said as a broad smile spread across his face, "teach me, Professor Evans."

"Don't twist my words." She snapped at him, "You know I was being sarcastic."

"No, I didn't." He said with feigned innocence just before looking up at the ceiling, "Besides, don't you want me to be ready for the next time?"

"Wait, wait, wait," She said as she raised one of her hands as if to stop him, "Next time?"

"Come now, Evans, you can't have gotten that good in just a day." James snapped at her before motioning to the rest of the studio. Her hard stare made him sigh. "Fine, if you can get me to trip again, I'll leave, if you can't before the munchkins get here, I'm taking you on a date. Sound fair?"

Lilly pursed her lips before smirking, "Fine, but I won't lose."

"It also looks like I'm getting lessons, Professor Evans." He said triumphantly. Though he didn't notice her spin around him on the balls of her feet, her slender ankle slid behind his; trying to make him trip. A smirk slipped onto his lips as he took a step backward, nearly stepping on her foot. She let out a hiss before her eyes narrowed at him. He actually meant business.

The only sound that filled the studio was the soft croon of a violin. His slow and clumsy movements somehow matched her quick and fluid ones. It seemed like an unnamed dance they shared as she swept her feet in front and behind his ankles. His arms spread out so he could keep his balance as he skipped over and behind her feet. It looked as though they were playing invisible hopscotch. Well, it looked like he was. She was moving so quickly that it resembled being choreographed.

"How about we make this interesting?" James asked as he watched a bead of sweat disappear behind her leotard. Lucky for him, she didn't notice where his gaze had wandered. She arched an eyebrow to show that she was interested before he continued. "If I trip you, you go on a date with me and give me dance lessons."

"And if I trip you again?"

"I'll leave you alone and not tell anyone about these secret meeting thingies." He said and she thought over it for a moment before nodding. The silent and physical battle began. It seemed James became much more agile than he was before. Lilly just stood there as he jumped around her like a jack rabbit. As soon as he was close enough, she twisted his ankle around her's. As he began to fall, he naturally dragged her down with her.

The tinkling of a bell resounded as they fell and a rouse of giggling was heard. Lilly was sprawled over James, straddling his waist with her bound chest in front of his face. A blush crawled onto her cheeks and covered her ears completely. James was beneath her with his hands, unconsciously, on her waist, his mouth agape as he stared at where her collarbone disappeared behind the cloth. Someone from behind them coughed and Lilly whipped around to see a small group of girls wearing pink leotards and panty hose, an older woman stood with them and an odd glint in her eye.

Lilly immediately jumped off of James and pulled a black cloak onto her shoulders and snapped a few buttons across its collar before snatching up her duffle bag. She slung it over her shoulder and stormed out, mortified.

"Oi, wait a minute!" James exclaimed as he jumped to his feet and ran after her. "Evans!"

She whipped out her wand—again—and spun on the balls of her feet to face him, her nostrils flared. "What do you want now, _Potter_?"

He recoiled slightly, "That date you promised me."

"_I_ was the one who tripped _you_." She said with a scoff.

"I believe we tripped each other." He said theatrically, "So I get my date and lessons and you get the comforting thought that I'm not going to tell anyone at Hogwarts about this. "

Lilly pursed her lips again, "That's not fair."

"Sounds fair to me." He stated smugly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Then, she snapped. She pointed her wand over the spot where his head was and began to concentrate. A line formed between her eyebrows as a fast, cold jet of water shot out at him from her wand. It hit him in the middle of his forehead and he stumbled backward a couple steps before hearing a loud 'pop, prickle, pop!' spread across his skin. He reached up to feel his skin, the warm surface of letters that had risen on his forehead spelled 'T-O-E-R-A-G'. Then, a lock of hair fell in front of his face and his eyes widened. It was _pink_. Not the usual black—_pink_.

"What the bloody hell?!" James exclaimed angrily.

"Don't you like it? I think it suits your personality perfectly." She spat at him as she twirled her wand between her fingers, bright purple sparks flew from the end of it as she stared him down. He resisted the flinch that wanted to come automatically with it. Though he couldn't help but notice that she looked very…….hot. A grin drew up on his lips as he pulled his wand out and pointed it at her, this time murmuring the incantation out loud.

Her eyes widened as her long, crimson hair turned hot pink with 'J-A-M-E-S'-S' written across her forehead. She traced her fingers across the letters and she whipped her wand at him, this time sending him backwards several feet. A very loud 'pop' resounded as she disappeared and he followed suit.

The little meetings between the two became more and more frequent until almost half of Hogwarts knew about these secret meeting and after-spats. They knew this since both would come back less and less disfigured. Then, one day, they were caught in the middle of one of their hex-throwing spats by Filch and immediately given detention; polishing the trophies and medals in the Trophy Room.

"We wouldn't have gotten into this if you had listened to me." Lilly said loftily as she sprayed the polish on to the plaque she held. They weren't allowed to use magic.

"Not even you, Lilly, can get me to wear a leotard." James stated gruffly as he over-soaked his already sopping wet sponge. There were disadvantages to being a pureblood.

"You said you wanted to learn ballet, a leotard is part of the deal."

"Correction, I wanted to learn how to dance."

"Ballet is the stepping stone to learn how to dance. I found it needed since you have the grace of a three-legged horse." She snapped at him as she grabbed a large, golden cup that came up to her waist and began to polish it. There was an angry blush on her cheeks due to this being her first detention, ever.

"Then, I'll skip that step." He stated and he grimaced as he polished a green and silver Slytherin plaque. He was very tempted to spit on it. Though he was sure that Filch would find out somehow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lilly sang out in warning, an amused glint in her eye.

"How'd you know—"

"You're easy to read." She stated bluntly before setting the large cup onto its shelf. Well, she tried to. It weighted nearly as much as she did. To end the equation, she stumbled backwards and the cup landed roughly against her chest. James rushed over.

"Are you alright?"

"Just peachy," She grunted in response, her teeth ground together out of irritation. He quickly grabbed the cup up by its handles and pulled it off her with ease.

"Need help?" He asked, almost smirking as he offered her his hand. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, he pulled her up.

"Thank…." She started before she realized that she was the only an inch away from his chest and looked up at him, "….you." The word came out in a soft whisper. She stared at him as if it was for the first time. He was staring down at her with a softness she hadn't seen before in his eyes. He began to lean down on her with his hands on her waist, his lips just an inch from her own.

"What are you doing?" She asked him in a whisper, trying to break her gaze from his lips. He didn't answer, he simple stared. In her mind, his eyes seemed to gloss over. It made her cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink. He took this as a positive and leaned closer to her face just before she spun away from him on the balls of her feet. Her hand held out, awaiting his.

James simply stared at her in a dumbstruck daze before she beckoned him closer.

"This is your test, if you do well, you get a reward. If you don't, you get nothing. Sound fair?" She proposed breathlessly.

"Su-sure," He murmured as he took her hand, "but there isn't any music."

"You don't need music to dance." She said as she snapped a rubber band around her thick, crimson locks. He pushed the black spikes of hair back with his hand, messing them up even more than they were before. Then, he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"You need music to dance well."

"That's insulted," She snapped at him. Then she began to twirl around the room sinuously. Once again, her frail body looked as though it was choreographed. He took this as a challenge and began to match her step. Well, he might have missed it by half a beat. But he still caught her by surprise. His hand slid by her waist and trailed down her spine as he spun around her with slight difficulty. Both were set to the same beat to the other. The tension and passion seemed to spark in the air around the two as they stopped.

His body loomed over her's as she pressed herself against the wall. His large hands cupped her cheeks as he looked down at her. Her eyes half-lidded and her ruby-red lips puckered as he crashed her's with his own.

The trophies forgotten, and the two would meet and dance again. The passion would stay with them till they died.

…

_A/N: This is the first installment of the Rhythm Series. It's a one-shot and may have side stories. Note that I write this in a notebook before typing it up. Also, I'm looking for a beta or two. _


End file.
